The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKOSTOR’.
The new Osteospermum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Odense, Denmark. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Osteospermum plants with uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive ray and disc floret coloration.
The new Osteospermum plant originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in June, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number 12-0002-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number 15-0171-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark in July, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark since November, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.